1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fungicidal solution containing 2,4,5,6-tetrachloroisophthalodinitrile and 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone, to a process for its production and to its use as a fungicide in paints and lacquers.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Solvent-containing and water-based paints and lacquers used for painting exposed surfaces or those which come permanently or occasionally into contact with water have to meet more stringent requirements than products which are used solely in dry environments. Apart from obvious properties, such as for example covering power, yield or ready processability, paints and lacquers used in wet environments have to meet other requirements, above all in regard to their preserving abilities. Above all, products of the type in question are expected to ensure that the coatings formed with them are protected against fungal contamination for a sufficiently long time.
2,4,5,6-Tetrachloroisophthalodinitrile (TCIPDN) has been successfully used as a fungicide which protects paints and lacquers particularly effectively against contamination by fungi, particularly molds. However, TCIPDN has the disadvantage that it is insoluble in water and insufficiently soluble in water-miscible organic solvents for industrial applications. In addition, many typical water-miscible organic solvents, such as acetone for example, involve the danger of unwanted reactions between constituents of the formulation and the solvent.
The result of this is that TCIPDN can only be added in the form of the pure substance to solvent-containing paints and lacquers, which involves packing and metering problems, whereas only aqueous fungicide dispersions can be used for water-based products. Accordingly, the fungicide has to be made up in two different formulations for one and the same application.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to develop a formulation for TCIPDN which would be suitable for incorporation both in solvent-containing paints and lacquers and in water-based paints and lacquers.